Fruitful Future
by Slowly Mending
Summary: 6 years after the war Hermione is working at the Ministry with someone you might not expect. She feels so alone because it seems like everyone is in a relationship and starting a family. Hermione/Draco Harry/Luna Ginny/Neville. Smut. Please enjoy. Alcoholism, abuse and Dark!Ron. This story has been nominated for Work in Progress on Hogwartsawards(dot)weebly(dot)com. Please vote!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is post-war and post-hogwarts. I do not own any of the characters or anything that has to do with Harry Potter. All of that is J.K. Rowling. I simply own the plot. I am a fan that just happens to disagree with most of the canon pairings. In the story there is be Draco/Hermione, Harry/Luna, Ginny/Neville, and Ron/?. I appreciate feedback but please be polite. I understand I am not a perfect writer, but please do not be rude.**

"He must be kidding", she said, looking at the stack of files that she found the second she walked into her office. Things were always busy on a Monday but this was just ridiculous. He must be trying to pawn off all his work onto her. Again.

Just as she was about to march over to her boss's office a head poked into her office.

"Is he giving you stacks of work that he doesn't want to do too?" Asked a smooth drawl. Draco Malfoy had changed immensely in the five years since they had both left Hogwarts. He was taller and more muscular. His hair was still an almost white blond but it was kept a little shorter now, in a kind of unkempt look that suited him well.

After the war both of his parents had been put on trial along with him. His father was convicted to life in Azkaban and his mother was stripped of her wand, while he was acquitted due to the fact that he had been raised in an environment that was not exactly healthy. After years of court mandated counseling he no longer held any ideals about blood status and was actually apart of the Ministry's Program to Help Muggleborns transfer funds to Gringotts with less difficulty and to change Wizard currency to Muggle currency. However his full time job was in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, dealing mostly in criminal court cases.

"Of course he is," she replied, exasperated.

"He is retiring at the end of the term, Granger. Don't worry about it too much. I wonder who will take his place?" Malfoy backed out of her office and moved back to his. Since the two had been working together for the last three years they had become easy acquaintances and in the recent months tentative friends.

Hermione Granger had gone back to her last year of school to finish her NEWTs and because she enjoyed the school. She actually still sent funding to expand the library. Hermione had actually matured quite a bit since she left school. She was slender and a decent height at about five and a half feet. She had filled out and could be considered slightly curvy. Her chestnut curls had tamed somewhat. She still had long ringlets that hung nearly to her waist and was often pulled into a ponytail or a large bun. Hermione made enough to live comfortably and had a flat not far from the Ministry in Wizarding London.

With a sigh she sat and got to work. Her main job was dealing with cases of under age magic. It was her job to decide if the offence was accidental, justified, excusable, or punishable. She went through dozens of files a day and it looked like more today because her direct superior was retiring and getting lazy. He often tried to push his work onto her so he could have time to nap. There were about four of them under him and one of them would take his place and at this time it wasn't apparent as to who it would be.

She spent the rest of her morning reading cases and making her decisions. A majority were accidental, a few excusable, one justified, and four that needed to go to Malfoy in order for him to set up court dates for the offenders. Just before lunch Hermione got up and walked into his office to hand him the files.

He was sitting at his desk, so intent on his work that he didn't notice her walk in. His tie was loosened around his neck and his hair was messy from running his hands through it. He was taking notes on what looked like a difficult case. Hermione wondered, not for the first time, what it would be like to run her hands through what looked like silky blond hair. She quickly banished those thoughts and cursed herself. They were barely friends. However, she often imagined what it would be like to be more than that.

Hermione cleared her throat to get Malfoy's attention. He looked up and smiled at her.

"Hello Granger. Lunch already?" She often dropped these types of files off before going to lunch with Harry.

"Yup. What are you working on?" She asked, honestly curious. He wasn't usually this intent on his work.

"They found some Death Eaters hiding in a cave just outside of the city. I'm trying to remember them so I can give the lawyers some ammunition against them," he explained.

"I see. Well if you'd like you could join Harry and me for lunch. We thought we'd go to a new restaurant in Muggle London not far from here," she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Not today. Maybe another time. Astoria wants me to go home for lunch," this reply never failed to make Hermione deflate a little bit.

"Alright. Well see you in about an hour," she smiled and left to meet Harry.

* * *

Harry and Hermione arrived at the restaurant just in time to beat the lunch rush and ordered before a flood of people decided to join them in the new establishment. Harry had grown taller and like Malfoy much more muscular. His black hair was still a mess no matter what he did and his green eyes sparkled behind his spectacles. Harry and Hermione had remained fast friends and ate lunch together almost every day. Ron, however, was a different story. After the war he and Hermione had broken up and he had started drinking heavily. He lived in a dump not far from his favorite pub and rarely went anywhere but there. He was started as an Auror like Harry but had eventually been fired because of his drinking. Everyone had tried to get him to stop but for some reason the war had taken more of a toll on him than either Harry or Hermione.

"So how is being the Head of Aurors?" Hermione asked.

"Good. I can't believe I got the promotion. Luna is ecstatic. Though she does a little less jumping around these days," Harry explained smiling widely. Harry and Ginny had broken up after a few months and a few months later had started dating Luna Lovegood, who after two years of dating became Luna Potter. The couple were expecting their first children. Luna was pregnant with triplets. Luna and Harry, both being only children, wanted a large family so it would surprise Hermione if they stopped after three.

"I can imagine. How far along is she now?" Hermione asked, feeling a bit lonely. All of her friends were in relationships. Harry and Luna, with three children on the way, and Ginny and Neville, with one child and another on the way. Even Malfoy was with Astoria and it was expected that they would soon wed. Hermione hadn't been with anyone since Ron. She had been heartbroken when he had left her, saying that he couldn't stand any reminder of the war. After Ron there had been only one man that she had shown any interest in and he was unavailable.

"Five months, but the healer says they probably won't be full term. Since they are triplets they are going to induce her at about eight and a half months," Harry explained around his lunch.

"Well I can't say I blame them. She is rather huge," Hermione giggle before finishing her salad. "Well I'm going to head back to work. Higgins had been pushing his work of onto me again. I have a ton to do," she said laying money on the table to pay for her lunch. Harry gave her a hug and she left to go finish her pile of work, trying not to think of how alone she was. All she had left was her cat.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Harry Potter. All that I own is the Plot. Trigger warning: physical attack.**

After a long day at work Hermione arrived home. She walked through her door and dropped her keys into the bowl by the door. It had been a long day and all she wanted was to relax. She dropped onto the couch and laid there for a few minutes thinking about the day. It didn't seem fair that she was alone.

After the war she had tried to find her parents but found that her efforts to protect them were for not. Her parents had died from what was officially an animal attack but what had really been a couple of spelled wolves that wandered into her parents campsite. She had failed to save the only family that she had. It just didn't seem fair.

It was right after finding out about her parents that Ron had left her, more alone than ever. Hermione had taken solace only in her three friends, Harry, Luna, and Ginny. For about a year Hermione had become somewhat reclusive. Eventually the pain had subsided and she had regained some semblance of a social life but she was still distant to all but her closest friends.

Finally Hermione shook herself out of her thoughts. After thinking for a while Hermione decided on taking a nice relaxing bath. She had actually looked for a flat that had a nice big bathtub because she enjoyed the occasional bubble bath after a tough day.

After turning the lights off and lighting some lavender and lilac scented candles, she sank into the sandalwood scented bubbles. It was nice to let the warm water relax her tense muscles and make her feel warm and cozy in the steam filled room.

Hermione realized that she had started to doze when she heard a knock at her door. She stood and wrapped a towel around her waist then grabbed her wand. She didn't often get visitors, especially without previous invitation. She crept the her door and opened it ready to cast a spell to disarm or immobilize whomever was there.

However, before she was able to do so she was attacked. Hermione was knocked back by a silent spell before she realized what was happening. She flew several feet before landing on her back and smashing her head on the floor. She blacked out before she saw her attacker.

* * *

Hermione woke about an hour later. It took a moment for her to understand why she was cold and why she seemed to be on the floor. It didn't make much sense. She had been in the bath. What had happened?

She looked around and gasped when she realized that her home had been destroyed. Everything was a mess. Most of the furniture was broken or torn apart. Hermione stood and realized there was glass everywhere. Even her windows were broken, which was why she was so cold. She choked back a sob. What was she supposed to do? Someone had broken in and destroyed one of the few places she considered safe. Where could she go? She couldn't stay here.

Hermione composed herself and transfigured her towel into a loose and comfortable dress. Grabbed a jacket then apparated to Harry's house. When she arrived on his doorstep she rang the bell and Luna opened the door.

"Hermione? What happened? Are you okay?" Luna gasped and said in a rush, which was unusual for her. Harry rushed to the door when he heard his wife get upset.

"Someone broke into my home, knocked me out, then destroyed everything. I can't stay there!" Hermione sobbed almost collapsing. Harry grabbed her before she could fall and brought her inside.

"You can stay here. We don't have any extra rooms but you can have the couch. I'll transfigure it into a bed really quick," Harry said already carrying out the actions. He was seriously concerned. Hermione worked in a job that could upset people, because she made tough decisions every day that affected people's lives. He knew she did her best to make sure to go over every detail of every case to make the best decisions, but she had upset several parents over the years.

Hermione laid on the bed and was oblivious to the fact that her closest friend was casting a sleeping spell on her because he knew she wouldn't sleep if he didn't. Hermione was like his sister and he knew her well. She would be up all night trying to figure out what had caused the attack.

* * *

Hermione went to work the next day despite her friends advice. They suggested she stay and rest more before going back to work. They knew that the Ministry would understand, but Hermione refused and went anyway.

She arrived at her office and sat at her desk noticing another large stack of files that she needed to go through. She was okay with this though. She could use a distraction. It might take her mind off the attack.

As she got to work a familiar blond head poked into her office. "Good morning. How was your evening?" He asked in a friendly tone.

At this Hermione burst into tears. She closed the file she had been trying to read and covered her face with her hands. A startled Malfoy made his way into the office.

"Granger?" He asked tentatively, not wanting to upset her more. "What's wrong?" He asked coming to kneel next to her.

"Someone broke into my home last night and destroyed everything. I am terrified to go home. I don't think I can. I'm so scared." Hermione sobbed.

"Shh. It's okay. Do you have a place to stay?" He asked hugging her.

"I stayed at Harry and Luna's last night but with the babies on the way they don't have much space. I'll have to go home tonight" She said helplessly.

"No you don't. I live at the Manor with Astoria but there are plenty of rooms. You can stay there until you have a place." He said kindly.

"But won't Astoria get angry?" Hermione asked worried.

"It'll be fine. I'll go with you after work to get your stuff and we'll move you in for a while. We have plenty of room and one more person isn't going to be a problem," Malfoy said trying to calm Hermione.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said finally drying her tears and composing herself.

"It's really no problem. I'd do almost anything to help a friend, and I consider you a friend," He said standing up.

"In that case call me Hermione. No more of this Granger thing," she said smiling weakly.

"And you can call me Draco," He said smiling as he walked out of her office and into his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot and a few made up characters. I also want to make sure to let you know that everything is canon with the BOOKS with the exception of the 19 Years Later chapter at the end of The Deathly Hallows. I am doing my best to keep everything in the past canon in accordance with the books, not necessarily the movies.**

Hermione busied herself with work, trying to focus on the cases than how her life seemed to be changing so drastically. She knew that living in Draco's home was temporary but it did give her a small amount of hope. It was also nice that he wanted to help her. He wanted to be her friend. It amazed her that someone who she used to hate and didn't want anything to do with was not a good friend.

Right before lunch Hermione dropped off the files that required Draco's attention and invited him to lunch like she usually did. However this time the conversation went a little different.

"Sure. I can go get lunch with you real quick then we can get some of your things packed," he said standing and grabbing his cloak.

"Oh! Okay. Well we can go to the Leaky Cauldron and grab some sandwiches. I love their grilled ham and cheese. It reminds me of what my mother used to make me," Hermione said remember her mother fondly.

The pair moved quickly to the floo networks to go. They grabbed a quick lunch and then apparated to Hermione's flat. Draco had lead the way into the house and made sure it was clear before telling Hermione to follow him.

"You have a nice place. It's a shame that it's been ruined. We can try to repair everything and pack it up magically. Unfortunately magic can't make the fear go away," Draco said looking at Hermione sadly.

"Thank you," She said looking down. They each cast a repairing spell but found that it wouldn't work. Even Hermione's clothes were ripped apart and would not repair themselves. Hermione almost broke down into tears. Someone had destroyed everything then charmed it so that it could not be repaired. Who hated her so much to do something like this. And it was obvious that they wanted to scare her because no harm had come to her after they had knocked her out. They just wanted her to not feel safe.

"We can get you new things later. Is there anything that you know of that might have been spared?" Draco asked trying to distract her.

"Umm. Yes, actually. I have a rather extensive library that I hid. It is in the hall. I charmed the door to be invisible to anyone but someone who I invited to enter," she explained moving into the hallway. She looked at Draco and whispered, "I allow you entry," and opened the door. Draco gasped and stepped into the room. It was obvious that she had cast and Undetectable Extension Charm on the room because it was as big as the rest of the house combined, filled with books.

Hermione cast a spell and all the books flew around the room and began shrinking. Draco conjured a couple of boxes and Hermione directed the shrunken books into the boxes. She separated the books out by subject and filled all the boxes before shrinking them.

"Do you have a floo?" Draco asked picking them up.

"Yes. In the living room. The powder is on the mantle," She explained leading the way. Hermione grabbed a handful of floo powder out of the bowl and motioned for Draco to join her. He moved into the fireplace with her before she threw the powder down and nearly yelled, "Malfoy Manor," and the pair was engulfed in green flames. After the flames died down they stepped out at Draco's home.

"Welcome to your new, temporary, home. You are welcome anywhere and the house elves will listen to you and before you freak out they are all free and they have all decided to stay. I pay them but they often sneak it back into my pockets. I still need to figure out how they do that," Draco said trailing off. Hermione thought it was sweet of him to think of the elves like that, and to reassure her that they were well cared for.

"Which room will be mine?" I asked wanting to put the books there and get back to work.

"Yes, which room?" Came a high feminine voice from the stairs not far from where they were standing. Astoria stood halfway down the staircase. She was a tall and very skinny witch with shoulder length, straight brown hair. She was rather beautiful. Hermione was suddenly very self conscious.

"If I'm intruding, I can just go find some hotel to stay in. Or the Leaky Cauldron. It's fine really," Hermione said reaching for the miniature boxes in Draco's arms. Draco moved so she couldn't reach them.

"She is a friend and she needs a place to stay for a few days. Her home was broken into and almost all her things destroyed. I don't think she'd be safe in a hotel or at the Leaky Cauldron. I said I would help her and I will. She only needs to stay here for a little while until she can find a place and replace all of her possessions. I don't think that is unreasonable, dear," Draco explained calmly trying to placate his obviously upset girlfriend.

"I will give her a week, then I want her gone," Astoria said and then turned and made her way back up the stairs. Draco turned to Hermione.

"I'm sorry. I thought she would be more understanding. Here, follow me. I'll show you your room," He said starting up the stairs.

He led her down a hallway that had what seemed like endless doors leading to unknown places. Eventually Draco stopped in front of a large wooden door that looked like carved oak. He opened it and led Hermione in.

The room was huge. It was decorated in silver and black. Hermione was speechless. There was a high ceiling with carvings and engravings. There were beautiful paintings of landscapes and gardens. The bed was a four poster that had sheer curtains that draped around the bed, which was made up in all black. Even the wood was black. It was breathtaking.

"Oh Merlin. Draco, this can't be your guest room. It's too grand," Hermione exclaimed, turning to look at Draco who had a far away look on his face. Almost as though he was thinking of something that had to do with the room.

"I insist. I'll show you the bathroom," Draco said and laid down the boxes out of the way. He lead her out back into the endless hallway and to another smaller door. This one was lighter and not carved. Draco opened it and lead her in. There was a tub bigger than any Hermione had ever seen outside of Hogwarts. The room was tiled in black and white. There was a double sink with a large mirror and a beautiful marble counter top.

"Bloody hell!" Hermione exclaimed. "Is every room in the house like this?" She whipped around and faced Draco who again seemed to be lost in thought. "Is everything alright?" She asked tentatively.

"Everything is fine, and yes. Most of the house is like this. We should be getting back to work. I have a couple of big cases coming up so I may be bringing home some work," Draco explained.

"It's no problem. I need to get some work does as well," Hermione then left the bathroom and counted the doors to her own before making her way to the floo and going back to work. She figured Draco needed to Talk to Astoria about her staying there and didn't want to cause any more problems.

* * *

Hermione finished her days work, but decided that a few files needed some extra work. She grabbed these files and then was about to leave her office when Harry appeared.

"Where were you at lunch?" He asked, concerned.

"Bollocks. I forgot to send you a memo. I don't need to stay at your place any more. I know with the babies on the way you need all the room you have and I don't want to intrude anymore. Draco offered to have me stay with him in Malfoy Manor. I have my own room and everything. We spent lunch moving what is left of my possessions to his house," Hermione explained quickly. She needed to get the the floo so she could go shopping for new clothes and then get dinner and finish her work.

"Oh. Well that's good I guess. When did he become Draco?" Harry asked.

"This afternoon when he offered me a place to stay actually," Hermione explained.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then. Have a good night," Harry said, eager to get back home to his very pregnant wife.

* * *

Hermione flooed to Diagon Alley to shop for new robes. She visited both Twilfitt and Tatting's and Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and after all her clothing shopping she stopped at Flourish and Blotts and Obscurus Books to add to her collection. She did this every time she came to Diagon Alley.

After this ritual she apparated to the Manor's doorstep and walked inside. She followed the staircase up and counted the rooms but became lost too easily. With all of her purchases in hand she picked a door she thought she recognized and walked inside. She instantly regretted this decision and wished she had paid better attention that afternoon.

She had accidentally walked in on a naked Draco, who was apparently getting ready for dinner by changing into more comfortable clothes and was expecting Astoria.

"Oh Merlin! I am so sorry," Hermione blurted and blushed before walking out of the room and into a very angry Astoria.

"What are you doing, Mudblood?" Astoria asked angrily. She looked furious and had her hands on her hips and looked back and forth between an embarrassed Hermione and a confused and still naked Draco.

"I didn't mean to! I got lost. There are so many doors! I thought I recognized this door but obviously I was wrong. I am so sorry." Hermione said in a rush, blushing even more.

"Astoria, you know that language like that is not allowed in my presence. I hate that word. It is dirty and outdated. There is no place for it anymore in this house," Draco said in a scarily calm voice finally wrapping a towel around his waist, but leaving his defined chest on display for the two very different women. Hermione tried her best not to look but ended up peaking at him between her eyelashes.

"I don't care. I just walked in on you with another woman, Draco, and your first thought is to scold me?" Astoria asked, astonished.

"You did not walk in on me with another woman. You walked into an awkward situation that can be quickly resolved. Hermione your room is right next door. Directly to your right. Astoria she is obviously fully dressed and even has shopping bags in her arms. We were not doing anything. Now will you relax. By the way, Hermione, dinner will be downstairs and to your left in about 20 minutes. You are welcome to join us." Draco continued in that same calm voice that caused shivers to travel down Hermione's spine.

"She is not welcome. I want her out of this house now. There is no place for her kind here," Astoria said, still angry.

"And what exactly is 'My Kind'?" Hermione asked, now getting annoyed. She knew that blood status problems hadn't totally ended but she had still hoped not to encounter them again.

"You know exactly what I mean. Muggleborns are beneath us," Astoria said, gesturing to Draco and herself.

"I do believe that I actually know more about magic than you do Astoria. I even had to make up for lost time. Eleven years of it. So what is your excuse? You didn't need to learn all that because it would just come natural to a Pureblood such as yourself? Well guess what, just because you were raised in a totally magical family doesn't make you better than me. I did better in school, and in life than you have ever done. I was the top of my class in Hogwarts and I am considered one of the top in my field. So you can take our blood status bullshit and shove it up your arse!" Hermione was yelling by the end.

"Well at least I am not a lonely spinster with no family." Astoria retorted, running out of ammunition but hoping to cause pain.

"Astoria, enough!" Draco almost shouted at his girlfriend. She looked shocked.

Hermione stood, frozen, fighting tears. Astoria's remark had hit it's target. Hermione was lonely and she feared that the only person who could end that loneliness was in the room but totally unavailable.

"I think I'll retire and skip dinner. I have work to do anyway. Thank you for the invitation, Draco." Hermione said and left the room before the witch and wizard saw her cry.

* * *

Hermione sat in her room thinking about what had occurred earlier. She had seen a naked Draco and she had really liked what she had seen. It was probably a good thing Astoria had shown up to bring Hermione back to her senses, or who knows what she would have done to that mad.

She had seen the firm curve of Draco's muscular buttocks and the chiseled perfection of his chest and legs. She had seen the light dusting of blond hair that led from his belly button to his member. And she remembered that the most vividly. It had been large even though it was not totally hard. Hermione closed her eyes and remembered it. It had been an attractive dusky color and had been only partially hard but she could imagine what it would look like fully erect. She could imagine the feel of it throbbing in her hand.

She laid back in the bed and relaxed. She began moving her hand down between her legs and gently started rubbing, imagining that it was Draco who was touching her. This was something she had thought about a few times before but she had never had such provocative images to stimulate her along with her hands.

Hermione was slowly working herself to a climax when there was a knock on her door. She quickly grabbed her wand and performed a Scourgify Charm to clean herself up and then straightened her robes before answering her door.

Standing in the door with a tray of food was the man she had just been imagining. Draco held a silver tray with what looked like soup and crackers with a salad on the side and dressing. He offered it to her and smiled.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I promise she isn't always like that. She just gets a little… suspicious sometimes. May I come in?" He asked, smiling at Hermione. She hoped that she wasn't blushing too obviously, and motioned for him to enter. Thankfully Hermione had left her files on the bed and it looked like she had been working before he interrupted her.

"I was just working on some difficult files. I hate having to make these decisions sometimes. I make decisions that can make or break people's futures." She put her head in her hands. She wasn't lying. Sometimes the pressure got to her. These types of tough cases are what made her job difficult. And with what had happened recently she was starting to doubt her instincts in the tougher cases.

"Maybe I can help you with these cases and you can help me with mine," Draco suggested taking the files in hand.

"Won't Astoria get angry?" Hermione asked, not wanting to ruin someone else's relationship.

"She went to visit a friend for a few days. It'll blow over." He said dismissively.

With that they began working together. Getting second opinions and different views helped them both work through the tough cases.

"We should do this more often. I think we could both benefit from working together more often," Draco commented after they finished all the files.

"I agree. But it is late and I am exhausted. I've had a very long day. I'm going to call it a night. Goodnight Draco. Sleep well." Hermione said getting up and setting her files aside. Draco also rose and walked to the door. Before he walked out, however, he turned.

"Goodnight Hermione. I hope you sleep well, also." He replied and was gone.

Hermione undressed and got between the silky sheets. She closed her eyes and finished what she had begun before the man of her fantasies had interrupted her.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Harry Potter or anything related. I only own the plot. This story is canon but excludes the epilogue of the final book.**

* * *

Hermione slowly in the huge black bed. Her wand was going off like an alarm. She wanted to get up early today in order to take a bath and get ready for the day. She was also thinking about the fact that she needed to be looking for a new house. One that was hopefully unlisted.

As she turned and let her feet meet the cool floor beneath her, she wondered again how the intruder had managed to find her home, and who they were. She had been wracking her brain looking for answers. She couldn't find any. She had worked with a lot of sticky cases but she never contacted any of them. She made the decision then passed it onto the rightful person to take care of each type of case.

She shook her head and moved out of the bed and to her closet. She chose a dark red blouse, a black pencil skirt with golden pinstripes, a black cloak to go over it, and a pair of black heels. She had always had one Gryffindor outfit and since her old one was destroyed she had decided to get another. She wore the outfit when she needed to remember to be brave and strong.

She laid this outfit on the bed and grabbed a bathrobe and a towel. She counted doors again and then hesitated before opening the one she was sure was the bathroom. She did not want a repeat of last night. Well… at least not the part with Astoria. Slowly she opened the door to find the bathroom dark and empty. With a sigh of both relief and disappointment, she stepped in and shed her bathrobe.

Hermione filled the tub and then used her wand, which she had grabbed before leaving the room, to conjure her favorite additives. She then pulled her hair up into a bun and slowly sank into the warm and inviting water. After settling, she lowered the lights with her wand and relaxed. After the last few days this was exactly what she needed.

She soaked for a while then stood and quickly rinsed off. Hermione stepped out of the shower and onto the cool tiles of the bathroom floor.

When she heard the door open she nearly slipped from the water dripping off her soaked body onto the floor, because she turned to quickly and to steady herself dropped the towel that she had wrapped around her damp body.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd be up this early. I expected you to sleep in so that this bathroom would be free," Draco said looking at his shoes, but not before getting an eyeful of the beautiful, and very naked, Hermione, much the same as she had the night before.

Hermione blushed and cleared her throat indicating that he should probably leave.

"Right. Sorry. I'll be going now," Draco mumbled and left the room. When the door was securely closed again, Hermione sighed again with both relief and disappointment. Did he not think she was attractive? Did she not hold any appeal?

She turned to look in the full length mirror. She had filled out more. She wasn't really skinny but she wasn't pudgy either. She was decently tall and had firm legs from the walks she often took. Her arms were well defined from carrying large amounts of paperwork all over the place. Her breasts were firm and perky with light tan areolas and small nipples. They might not be huge but they were large enough to be noticed. Her face had matured so she had sharp cheekbones, rosey cheeks, full pink lips, a soft but strong jawline. Her eyes were large and a beautiful hazel color that looked like gold from a distance, but had flecks of green if one looked closely enough. Her hair was long and curly still but now more manageable it framed her face nicely and had streaks of blonde throughout.

After her assessment, Hermione came to the conclusion that while she was not plain, she was no show stopper either. She quickly wrapped her towel around herself, grabbed her robe, and peaked out the door. Draco was no where in sight so she decided to make a break for her room.

Unfortunately as she made her decision Draco came out of his room and she bounced off of him before starting to fall. To soften the impact she let go of her towel once more and tried to brace herself for the jolt that never came. Draco, who was now shirtless and only in pajama pants had wrapped her in his arms to prevent her fall.

Hermione looked up wide eyed at the man she had been dreaming about for a while and felt her blood start to head. She felt parts of her body that were usually dormant, come to life at his touch. She was naked and he was almost the same.

Suddenly Hermione snapped to her senses and stood. She grabbed her things and after a mumbled thanks hurried into her room and locked the door.

What the hell is going on? Why did they keep getting into these awkward situations. She had been there for one night. Only one and she had seen him completely naked and then almost naked and he had seen her naked twice and held her naked once. What the hell was going on?

* * *

Draco closed his eyes. What was it about this woman that was drawing him to her? Sure, she was beautiful but that doesn't mean that he could just lose himself like this. He was with Astoria, and while rumors may state otherwise, he had never cheated on anyone. He detested the thought of someone cheating on their partner. So why was he starting to wonder what it would like to be with Hermione?

Back in school he had admired her from afar. She was unattainable. She was Harry Potter's friend and his rival in everything. They were on almost the same level in everything. He had been second in his class because of her. Not to mention that she was a Muggleborn and he hadn't been allowed to even talk to her unless he was making her miserable. His father would beat him if he didn't. She had also been with that Weasley git towards the end of it.

But now? She was within his reach. He could be with her. He seemed to be the one out of reach. He was the one in the relationship. Harry and Draco had talked it out and become somewhat friends since the war had ended. Ron was out of the picture. Or was he? Draco began to wonder. Could Weasley have destroyed Hermione's home? He knew where it was and when she got off work. He knew the magic to destroy all those things and make them irreparable, that was simple magic. Draco found out that the Weasley had become a drunk and no one really talked to him anymore. Maybe he was trying to get back at Hermione now. Or maybe he was trying to get back with her.

Draco shook his head. Now he was just being paranoid. He went to his closet and grabbed a silver button up shirt, black trousers, black shoes, black tie, and matching black robes. He still wore a lot of black. It suited him and was an attractive contrast to his pale skin and light hair. The silver also make his eyes look almost like molten mercury.

After dressing he went down to the breakfast table to find Hermione already eating pancakes at the table with lots of syrup. She blushed a deep shade of red when he walked in and didn't make eye contact. Draco was a little concerned about that. Why should she feel ashamed. She hadn't done anything wrong. And neither had Draco. Was she embarrassed about him seeing her naked? Or her seeing him naked?

Draco frowned as he sat down. Hermione never looked up at him and finished eating before walking out of the room and mumbling something about going to work. He heard the whoosh of the Floo and sighed. What was he going to do?

* * *

Hermione was so embarrassed. She couldn't stop thinking about Draco naked. When he had walked into the huge dining room she had started undressing him in her mind. After that she hadn't been able to look him in the eye. She had ducked out as quickly as possible.

She sat at her desk and imagined if he'd come in. She imagined that he'd pull her bun out and let her hair fall so he could run his hands through it. Then he'd pull her up out of her chair and kiss her hard and hungry before backing her up against the wall. He'd unbutton her blouse and cup her breasts, massaging. One hand would wander down and make it's way the the zipper on her skirt and it would soon fall off her hips and pool at her feet. She could imagine the delight on his face when he found no other clothing blocking his goal. His hands parting her and finding that sensitive button, using it to drive her mad before he would drop his trousers and in seconds taker her against the wall. She wouldn't care about the scratched from the wall or the noise. She had soundproofed her office ages ago.

Hermione sat in her chair imagining all this, when she heard a knock on her door. She composed herself and hoped she wasn't too flushed. Thankfully she had finished her work before she started day dreaming. She opened the door to find someone she never expected to show up at her office.

"Hermione, we need to talk," Said, a very sober, Ronald Weasley.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so guys I know it's been a while. I have just been super stressed and having some personal issues so writing has been hard. I suffer from Anxiety, Depression, OCD, and ADHD and we've been adjusting my meds so things have been a little difficult lately.**

**However something really amazing has happened! This story has been nominated for The Hogwarts Awards in the category of Work in Progress! It is one of three nominated and It would be really great if you guys like this story to go and vote. The website is .com. It would mean so much to me if you guys would vote. Thanks!**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Ronald?" Hermione said backing away and reaching for her wand. She didn't trust Ron anymore and was weary of his presence.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was a real dick. I should have treated you better and I regret leaving you." Ron said hanging his head. Hermione relaxed a little. He seemed sincer.

"Well, thank you. I appreciate your apology. Now will you excuse me. It is time for me to go to lunch." She said moving past him and forcing her way through the door.

"Really? At this time? Isn't it a little early?" He asked. Her lunch started at about 11 and she was expected back by 12:30. This wasn't too unusual. She kind of liked the early lunch.

"Yes. I'll be meeting with Harry. I need his help." She said still walking. Ron was trailing behind her trying not to bump into people as he followed her.

"What do you need help with?" He asked perplexed. The Hermione he knew didn't need much help with anything.

"That is none of your business, Ronald. Why are you still following me. You made your apology. It was accepted, so why are you still here?" She asked rounding on him. She was tired of all this. She was having difficulty finding a place to live and had asked Harry to help her. The market wasn't huge right now.

"I was hoping to join you. I haven't seen you guys in years. I've missed you. It would be nice to catch up." He said calmly, but a little ashamed. His behaviour over the last several years was difficult to forgive.

"I'll allow it but you also have to talk to him. And this does not mean that everything is back to the way it was." Hermione said stiffly, and continued to the Floo and to a cafe that she and Harry frequented.

* * *

"What the hell is he doing here?" Harry asked, angrily pointing at Ron. Harry had never really gotten over the fact that Ron had just left them and had turned to drinking instead of dealing with the war like they had.

"He came to apologize to me and asked to join us for lunch. I said it was up to you." Hermione responded in a flat tone. She was not exactly happy that Ron was here but didn't want to write him off completely. She still held hope for him, but she didn't intend to get hurt by him again. Not for a long time.

"I guess. But if you step one toe out of like, I'll go find your mother." Harry said in all seriousness. Ron paled a little and held up his hands in surrender.

"I'll behave. I just want to catch up." He said and sat down.

Over the next hour the three seemed to be doing well. Ron was informed about Harry's status as a father-to-be and how Ginny and Neville were doing with their kids. He found out about what had happened to Hermione and her home. He didn't ask where she had been staying and she didn't say. They talked about what had gone on in the last 6 years. It was pleasant but not the way it had been back at Hogwarts.

Hermione stood to go back to work and Harry did as well.

"Maybe I can come visit you sometime Hermione." Ron said. Hermione bristled at this.

"I don't think so." She said putting her jacket on. She didn't want to talk about this.

"Why not? I don't care if it's a mess. I could even help you clean up if you wanted me to." He said getting hopeful.

"There isn't a point. I sold the place. I can't live there. I'm too afraid. Anyway, I'm staying somewhere else." She said feeling uncomfortable.

"Where? With Harry?" He asked, looking a little worried.

"No. Actually I'm staying at Draco's." She said calmly. Turning toward the door.

"What!? Why are you staying with that prat? After all that he did to you!" Ron almost yelled, startling most of the customers in the cafe.

"Ronald! That is enough! I am more than capable of taking care of myself. I am a grown woman who can make her own choices. And you have no say in them. You haven't been apart of my life for six years! And for your information Draco has changed and become a good friend of mine. I would appreciate it if you would not be quite so condescending." Hermione replied before walking out of the cafe, into an alley, and apperating back to work.

"Well you really fucked that up, mate." Harry said as Ron stood stunned. Harry followed Hermione and Ron was left standing by himself.

* * *

After work Hermione returned to Draco's residence and went straight to her room, making it through the correct door this time. She was still fuming from the events of that day. How dare Ronald make her feel bad for staying with Draco. He had been more of a friend to her than Ron had in years. He treated her well and respected her.

She huffed and laid on the bed. She was exhausted from the last few day's events and accidentally fell asleep. She didn't even wake to the knock on her door.

* * *

Draco was concerned about Hermione. He had heard the Ron had stopped by the office and talked to Hermione and someone said that he followed her to lunch as well. Draco knew that she was definitely capable of taking care of herself but he felt protective of her. He wasn't sure why but he was. The witch was growing on him. So when he got home he made some dinner, just some simple soup that he enjoyed from time to time and took it up to Hermione in her room.

When she didn't answer the door he was concerned and he opened the door to see her laying on the bed fast asleep, still in her clothes from work and even her heels. Draco walked in and set the soup on the bedside table. Hermione's legs were hanging off the bed and it didn't look very comfortable. He moved her so that she layed totally on the bed. But in the process her skirt had bunched up quite a bit and was showing the creamy skin of her inner thigh. Draco couldn't help but look at the smooth skin that looked so silky. He almost reached out to touch it but Hermione moved and make a small moan in her sleep.

"Draco," She seemed to whisper in her sleep. Draco pulled his hand back afraid that he had woken her. He waited several seconds but she seemed to still be asleep. Was she dreaming about him? He studied her sleeping form. Her face was slightly flushed and her breathing was heavy but even. He had to back away to keep himself from stroking her inner thigh or her face. She was asleep and it wasn't appropriate. He was with Astoria. And all he could hope for was friendship from the woman that he had tortured as a girl.

Draco had harbored feelings for Hermione for years. After his third year, when she punched him, he had begun to respect her. His respect had only grown. Even though he never showed it. He was amazed by her ability to withstand his aunt when she Crucioed her for, what seemed to him like, hours. He had accepted that she was out of his reach and wouldn't ever be his.

Draco hung his head sadly and walked into his room. If he couldn't have the woman he wanted most he would settle for a woman who wanted him and hope that he would eventually learn to love her.

* * *

Hermione woke with a start when she heard the door to her room close. She looked up confused and saw the soup on the bedside table. It was still warm so it must have been brought into the room only minutes before. She sat up and tasted it. She smiled. It reminded her of her childhood. Whenever she was sick her mother would make her a soup very similar to this.

She stood and undressed and crawled back into her bed. She needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow she was going to look for her new home.

* * *

**Another thing. I am thinking about doing a series of One-shots based on requests. If you would like to make a request please private message me. I can do whatever pairings you would like in whatever situation you want with whatever rating you want. Just let me know. Also please review this story and if you like it vote for it on the site above. Thank you guys so much.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry that it has taken this long. My grades started slipping and my depression/anxiety was getting pretty bad because of the stress. I'm starting to do a little better so I'll try to write more often. Thanks for sticking with me you guys.**

The next several days were uneventful. Hermione went to work, went to lunch with Harry, looked for a new home, and then went back to Draco's to sleep. Astoria was back now but avoided Hermione and Hermione didn't really mind. Ron was still having lunch with her and Harry and things were going alright. The biggest problem was that right now for the most part all the houses that Hermione could find were more suited to a family with children. She was still single and didn't have any hope of a family in the near future so all these homes seemed too big and she felt as if they were taunting her.

"This is ridiculous. I have to find a place by tomorrow. Astoria won't allow me to stay any longer. I can't stay with you, Harry, Luna is about to pop and I really don't want to get in the way of her nesting. I don't know what to do!" Hermione huffed, getting more and more frustrated as the days wore on.

"You'll figure something out, Hermione." Harry reassured her. He was worried as well, he wished he could help her more but with Luna so close to having the triplets he knew Hermione didn't want to be there.

"Well I wasn't sure if I should say anything but I was wondering if you would like to move in with me for a bit. I have enough room and it's cleaned up now. I was also wondering if you'd like to go to dinner sometime soon." Ron said gently, looking at Hermione, trying to read her expression. There didn't seem to be much alternative.

"I suppose. It's not a bad idea. It won't be permanent. I just need more time to find a house." She consented.

Hermione returned to work and found Draco in her office waiting for her. She smiled and walked in sitting at her desk. He was leaned up against the wall beside the door facing her desk.

"Well Draco I think that I found somewhere to stay." Hermione informed him smiling a little sadly. She had enjoyed Draco's company over the last week. They had sometimes stayed up to talk about work and life and other things. They had enjoyed each other immensely.

"Oh? Where?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"At Ronald's for the time being. He has space and I can only stay with you for tonight before I am supposed to have found a new home but I need more time. So this seems like a good temporary solution." She explained, trying to smile and reassure him that she harbored no ill will to him, since it was Astoria who didn't wish her to stay.

"I see. Well I can help you move things if you wish." He said calmly. Internally he was almost screaming. He was going to talk to her about how he felt finally. He was going to ask if she wanted to stay. If she would stay with to be _with_ him. But it seemed she would go back to Weasley. And if that is what made her happy he would deal with it.

"That would be lovely." Hermione replied a little disappointed. She had wanted him to ask her to stay. Not to leave.

"I'll see you after work then." And he walked back to his office to loose himself in the work so he didn't have to listen to the voice in his head telling him to walk back in there and push her up against a wall and take her right there in the middle of the day while they were at work.

* * *

Draco helped Hermione move in the next day. It was uneventful and easy. Ron was civil with Draco and they even laughed together.

Hermione smiled and reached for a doorknob of the room next to Ron's bedroom. He hadn't explained what this room was and she got curious. Before her skin made contact Ron stopped her hand.

"That is the only room that is off limits. It's my office and I would prefer to keep it private." Ron said gently and with a kind smile, treating Hermione as though she was a child that had done something that they didn't know was wrong. She didn't like it one bit and she promised herself that she would find out what was in that room, even if for no reason other than to sate her own curiosity. But for now she just smiled and walked away, fileing the room for more investigation in her mind.

After the move things went back to normal. Hermione worked and talked with Draco occasionally. She had lunch with Harry then went back to Ron's and had dinner and finished up work.

* * *

The only thing that seemed out of the ordinary was Ron. He spent all of his time with Hermione when she was home then as soon as she went to bed he locked himself in his "office". She found this behaviour a bit odd. She decided that the first chance she got she would explore this "office".

About a week and a half after she moved in with Ron, Hermione came home to find the house empty. She called thought out the house a few times, but got no reply. She figured it was safe to check out Ron's secret room.

She make her way to the door and when her hand touched the handle she shivered from a sudden sense of foreboding. She turned the knob and stepped in.

"Oh, Merlin!" She covered her mouth in utter horror. There were pictures of her everywhere. They covered the walls. Some of her things were there as well. Things from her home. Things she'd been missing since the break in.

There were pictures of her that spanned over the last several years. She recognized a few pictures from when she had returned to Hogwarts to redo her seventh year. But the most disturbing thing in the room was the corpse of her cat. Her cat that she had loved dearly. She almost vomited from the sight of the body that was beginning to decompose. Of all the things she thought she would find in this room, _this_ was just about the farthest thing from her mind.

"I told you not to come in here," Said an eerily calm voice from the doorway. Hermione whipped around and was confronted by none other than the man that had obviously been stalking her for years now. She backed away terrified.

"I… I was just curious… Please… Ronald, let me go." she said beginning to panic at the terrifying look in Ron's eyes.

"And let you run back to that snake? I don't think so, darling. In fact I don't think you will ever see him again. You see, tomorrow you are going to send a letter saying that you are resigning effective immediately. You will stay here do you understand?" He was moving toward her slowly but with definite purpose, his wand at his side ready to cast a spell.

"I wouldn't do tha…" but she never finished her sentence.

There was a flash of light right after she heard Ron yell "Imperio!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I want to apologise for not writing for so long. I have been going through a lot lately. I failed a class that caused me to be kicked out of the program that I was in. I had to graduate early and then find an apartment and get a big girl job to pay for said apartment and I have just been super stressed lately. I'm doing better now and hopefully I'll be writing more. I would also appreciate more reviews.**

**I would also like to apologise for the turn this story took. Originally I was going to have Ron come back and make amends. But the story kind of took on a life of it's own and that last chapter almost wrote itself. I am so sorry for those of you that liked Ron and didn't like what happened. I personally have NEVER liked Ron, but that is my opinion. Anyway here is a new chapter.**

**Oh and anything that is Italicized is either a flashback or like a letter.**

Draco couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. It had been about a month since Hermione had moved in with that git. He hadn't seen her since about a week after he had helped her. He dropped by her office frequently only to find it locked. He had looked into it after about 3 days of her no coming into the office.

"_Where is Granger?" Draco asked his boss._

"_She quit." Was the clipped reply he had received._

"_She would never quit her job. She loves this and she was in line for a possible promotion! What would make her quit?" The only answer Draco received was being handed her resignation letter._

None of this make any sense. He couldn't figure it out. He had kept the copy of the letter and read over it what felt like a thousand times.

_To whom it may concern,_

_I, Hermione Granger, resign from my position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, as of when this letter is received. I will not be returning to get my things. _

_I have decided that I want to do something more meaningful with my life. I no longer wish to be stuck behind a desk doing a job that only seems to put me in danger. I was attacked in my home because of this job. I want to start a family and I don't feel I can do that if I am in constant danger. _

_Sincerly,_

_Hermione Granger_

It just didn't sound like Granger. She didn't talk like that. And Draco remembered that she actually loved her job. They had talked about it many times during her stay with him.

"_Do you think we do any good? I mean we see so many cases of misused underage magic. I'm afraid of what it means sometimes." Draco asked sipping on some firewhiskey as he and Granger sat across from each other. Her legs were folded under her body and she leaned her right shoulder on the back of the couch and held her drink in her left hand. Draco was mirroring her position._

"_I really think we do. I see a lot of kids that it was because of a traumatic trigger that they used magic. Not consciously. They were in some kind of danger and reacted accordingly, without knowing what they were doing. And sometimes I'm reminded of the time Harry had that incident with the Dementor. I think we are saving some kids from ending up in bad places because of one mistake or and subconscious reaction." She replied shifting her weight to lean closer to Draco._

"_What do you mean? Can you give me a specific case?"_

"_Sure. I had one case where a 9 year old was being bullied. He was cornered and having people throw things at him. He was considered odd. He was Muggleborn. He accidentally knocked 4 kids backwards about 10 feet. He reacted subconsciously, and was protecting himself. And then there was a little pureblood girl, she was 5 and her father grabbed her hard enough to cause a bruise. She burned him on accident. I happens more often than you'd think." She said getting a little sad._

"_I see. But sometimes you have angry parents from the young wizards and witches that you send my way."_

"_Yes. But I understand. I would be hard to accept that you child did something dangerous or harmful on purpose. You want to believe that they would never do that. But no one has ever actually followed through on it."_

"_Except the one who trashed your apartment and attacked you." He said, sorry to bring that up agian._

"_I'm not sure that it was a parent. It seemed too personal. They destroyed things I cared about. No stranger would have know which was my favorite tea cup, or my best dress, or even my favorite throw pillow. They chose things that I cared about." She admitted._

"_That sounds more terrifying than even having a stranger come into your home." Draco muttered._

"_It kind of is. But I will find out who did it. I'll make sure I'm not in danger. Not that I ever feel like I am. I just want to be happy and content and start a family now that I am in line for my promotion. I'm at a place in my life where I'm okay with settling down." Hermione curled more into herself and smiled at Draco. "Well it's late. I'll see you tomorrow at work. I have a bunch of new cases to look forward to."_

When they had talked she was happy with her job and didn't feel like she was in danger because of it. She thought her job was meaningful. How could she have such a sudden change of heart.

He needed to see her. He finally decided. Since he was at work it would probably be best to go home and drop off his things before making his way over to Ronald's flat.

He made his way to the exit of the Ministry and Flooed home. In a woosh of green flames he stepped into his front room. Draco stood and looked around, curious as to why the lights were on in the house. Astoria was supposed to be visiting her parents for a week and the spell wasn't supposed to turn them on for another hour. He had come home early by an hour in his haste to finally check on Hermione.

Draco heard voices and followed them. He figured Astoria and her mother or maybe one of her friends had come back to get something she had forgotten or needed. He followed up the stairs and went to grab the doorknob but stopped when he could finally make out what the voices were saying.

"-mean he hasn't noticed yet? Bloody Hell, he can be thick sometimes." A voice on the other side of the door said. It did not belong to his fiance.

"Of course not. He is too distracted. And I'm fairly good at covering our tracks. I'm still going to marry him though. The name and money are too good to pass up. But that doesn't mean I have to be home anymore than I am now." Astoria replied and giggled.

"So this is what you do, Astoria. And it's good to see you, Pansy." Draco monotoned as he strode into the room, his head held high and his jaw clenched.

Astoria whirled and stared at Draco, wide eyed. Pansy Parkinson stood behind her with a look of utter shock. It looked almost funny on her. She had somewhat grown into her face but her nose was still too squished and she still resembled a pug. Her black hair had grown down below her waist.

Neither of the women were decently dressed and so there was really no hiding that they had been having an affair behind Draco's back.

"How long?" Draco asked with a mask of calm hiding his pain and disgust at being duped.

"Since Hogwarts." Astoria voice trembled as she replied.

"I want you out of the house by the time I get back. I want nothing to do with you ever again. You will say that things just didn't work out and in return I will keep the fact that you are a cheater and a liar out of the public. I don't care what you do outside of that." Draco didn't look at her as he grabbed a fresh shirt and put it on and once he was finished he walked out and heard Pansy curse.


End file.
